A new love
by whiterose
Summary: **ATTENTION EVERY ONE** CHAPTER 15 IS UP! Well its been a while *1 day isn't a while* but it has been. And I haven't gotten much reviews from you all.::Stares at curiously:: Any one home? Need CPR? hehe. Well please r/r! I need my reviews!! hehe!!
1. The new students

A New Love

BY: ~whiterose~

A/n: this is my first fan fic so please give me a break. Please read and review. Even if you don't like it. Ok. This is an h/hr fic. So all of you h/d, r/h, h/c, h/g, shippers I'm sorry but im a huge h/hr shipper.

D/c: all charters belong to J.K Rowling. Only charters belong to me are Travis smith, Ashley smith, and Alyssa brown. Hogwarts belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione Granger walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. After all being Head girl she had the right to. She was on her way to the headmaster's office. To pick up a few new students who happen to be sorted out into Gryffindor. 

At the headmasters office she expected to only find the headmaster, and the new students. But not only did she find the headmaster and the new students, but she found the head boy their as well, Harry Potter. 

Hermione was surprised to see Harry there because earlier he had told her he was going to practice. Hermione was surprised to find Harry there that she completely forgot why she was there in the first place. She gave Harry a good telling off, because she had told him to wait for her, but he didn't. Harry stood their shock because he never knew Hermione would tell him off for not hearing what she had said. So he replied "Sorry Hermi, I didn't hear what you said an, plus practice let out early. So I decided to come here." Oh, was all Hermione could say. But she quickly recovered when she heard what Harry actually said. "How could you not hear me? The whole dang Common room heard me!" "Sorry, Hermi, I guess I need to get my ears checked. Yeah?" "Well, Har, I really think you should!" They all laughed at what had happened.

The new students were Alyssa Brown, Travis Smith and Ashley Smith. The needed no introduction to the head boy and girl because they already knew who they were by their little play they just put on. They all looked at Harry and said "Are you really the HARRY POTTER?" Harry just said "yeah" Hermine had to laugh at this point because out of all the years being one of Harry's best friends she always saw people coming up to Harry and saying "Are you, really HARRY POTTER?" So she always had the chance to get a laugh. 

*********Gryffindor Common Room*********

Lavender and Alyssa were first cousins so when Alyssa took one step in the common room Lavender squealed "Alyssa I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts! When did you come?" They talked for a while. Travis, Ron, and, Harry got into talking they really had the same things in common. 

**********Harry's POV**********

I can't believe I'm Head Boy. I mean I always knew Hermi would be Head Girl. But me Head Boy. I thought that would never happen. The new students are okay. Alyssa seems more like another member of the ditzy club. But Lavender does not seem like that any more. Travis is really a cool guy. We have a lot in common. But, what really creeps me out is that he keeps on looking at Hermi, I know it's none of my business, but she's one of my best friends. I think they like each other, because, Hermi keeps on flashing smiles, and Travis keeps on returning them. Well, I think they would look ok together.

*********Hermione's POV**********

I'm actually Head Girl this is what I've been working my whole life for. It's great that I'm Head Girl. But I would never of thought HARRY POTTER, would be Head Boy. I mean he is smart and all but, he just doesn't know how to buckle down. He is always getting into trouble. But maybe this year will be different. Oh-mi-god Travis is so cute. He's cute I know but he keeps getting the smiles I send to Harry! He returns them to. God! This is so confusion. I found out some things about Ashley. She is really nice. Well, I found out that she and Travis were twins. So of course they would be in the same year. They all came from America. But they were born in England, and lived here for about 3 years then moved.

*********Girl's Dorm**********

"So Herm, what's up with you and Harry?" Ashley asked. 

"Nothing why would you say that?" 

"No, its nothing but...oh never mind!"

"Nothing is going on! Harry and me are just Best Friends! Why do you care any ways ash? Do you have a thing for Harry? If you do you can tell me. I won't tell any one, promise Plus it's not the first time a girl has fallen for Harry Potter!"

"No ways Herm, I mean Harry is VERY cute but I don't know." 

Hermione would have believed Ashley but she blushed at the end so she had some doughts." 

**********Boy's Dorm**********

"So, Harry what's up with you and the Head Girl?" Travis asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied.

"Well, Harry what Travis is trying to ask you is if you and Herm, have a thing, or a crush on each other?" Ron said

"No, Guys! I DO NOT have a thing, or a crush on Hermi, and she does not have a thing for me. Why would you say that?"

"Hello, Harry, where have you been? Every one has been calling you guys the perfect couple. Ask any one, besides Travis, Ashley, and Alyssa, and they will tell you."

"Ron, your joking right?"

"Harry all I know is what I told you. I heard people call you and Herm the perfect couple and I thought you already knew that! Plus now it's even worse because you both are Head's and all."

"Don't sweat it Harry. But do you think I could get a date with her?" Travis asked.

"I don't know Travis. You have to ask her boyfriend first."

"Her boyfriend? What are you guys talking about. Hermione has a boyfriend?"

" Hate to be the one to break it to you, Ron said, but Hermione is going out with Viktor Krum."

"Ron, they are not going out an more!"

"How would you know Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, I there when they broke up. I mean I wasn't there. But, I was there when she got the letter. That dumb, git, he couldn't even tell her face to face." 

"So guys do you think I stand a chance?" Travis asked.

"Travis I don't think so. What even gave you the thought that she likes you?" Both Harry and Ron asked.

"Well, she kept smiling at me." Travis replied.

"Travis, Hermione smiles at every one, but what kind of smile did she give? A laughing smile? A flirtatious smile? Or the smile she only gives to one person? The million dollar one?" Ron asked.

"Um... Well she gave me a really nice smile; she showed all her teeth and had a glint in her eyes." 

"Oh I know that smile. Harry said. That's the smile she only gives to one person."

"Who does she only give it to?" Travis asked curiously.

"You really want to know Travis?" Ron asked.

"Yup"

"That's the smile she only gives to...."

A/n: Hey people! So what do you think? I hope you like it. Please review. If you have any questions please feel free to e-mail me at whiterose808@hotmail.com or Heavenlyangel662000@yahoo.com.

D/ c: I only own Alyssa Brown, and Travis and Ashley Smith. Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, and the Headmaster, all belong to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Unexpected events

A/n: Ok, so it's the basics again. Please Read and review. For all you h/hr shippers the really good part won't come yet. But you need to read this to understand what's happening in the story. Ok and I would like to thank all you guys who read and reviewed my story. Thanks, and I need the cliffhangers to make it more interesting don't you think? I'm sorry for taking 4 Eva but well got so busy with every thing so I completely forgot! 

D/ c: I only own Alyssa Brown, and Travis and Ashley Smith. Every thing else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

****

A New LovE

~whiterose~ 

"That smile, Hermione only gives to..." Ron said but got cut off by Harry.

"**ME**." Harry said. "That's the smile Hermi only gives to me."

"Oh, really, Travis said amused. And I thought you guys were only friends. What's that about, Harry?"

"Well, yeah we are only friends. But she trusts me and we became very close after the "Break up." 

"Whatever Harry. But you don't mind if I ask her out then. Yeah?" Travis asked.

"Go ahead Travis. But if you get rejected don't come crying to Ron or me. Ron do you have anything to say?" Harry asked. 

"Nope, oh maybe one thing if you guys ACTUALLY go out. DO NOT hurt Hermione. Ok!" 

"Ok, Ron I promise I won't hurt Hermione. That is if we even go out. And Harry, I won't come crying to you or Ron if I get shut down!

**********Next Day**********

"Harry wake up!" Ron screamed. "Were going to be late for potions and Snape has it in for you! Member?"

"Oh yeah right, I completely forgot. Boy I wish Snape would just get off my back for once. Have I missed breakfast?"

"Nope not yet. Hurry up! Every one is waiting for you. Now move!"

"Touché aren't we? What's your problem?"

"Sorry Harry, just stressing ok. But just hurry up!"

*~*~*~*~*~Great Hall*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning sunshine" Ashley joked. 

"Very funny. How long have you guys been here?" Harry asked 

"Not to long. Boy are you an easy sleeper. How long were you knocked out know?" Hermione said. 

*********Harry's POV*********

Every one was down in the Great Hall when I got there. I can't believe I slept in. Well, I can't believe every one thinks me and Hermi is "the perfect couple!" How do people get these kinds of thoughts in their head? I can't believe I told Travis, Hermione has a special smile for me. God, could this get any worse? Yes it can. I found out Cho is coming back. They said something about needing more improvement in her social skills, or something like that. I miss her lots, but right now I just don't want to see her. 

*~*~*~*~*~Hermione's POV*~*~*~*~*~

Boy Harry really seems out of it. I hate to think that something awful is happening. Every time I ask him what's wrong he smiles and tells me nothings wrong. But I know better. After all being his best friend for 7 years, you would know when your best friend is lying through his teeth. I heard Cho is coming back. I'm happy that she got held back, but why did she have to be in our year. She's been hitting on him since last year. Ever since he went to "boot camp" or so he says. But Ron says they spent the summer with Sirius. God! I can't believe she's coming back, and with Alyssa, Ashley, and Parvati, they'll get every last bit of flirting done with Harry. Dang. But what does it matter? Huh? Its not like I have feelings for Harry. Right?

**********Breakfast**********

"Harry wake up! I know you miss your sleep but its not time to day dream through out breakfast, I don't wanna keep waking you up! It's getting quite annoying!" Hermione said.

"Ok Hermi, don't have a fit! I know you can raise hell when you're mad, but not during breakfast if you don't mind. I would like to eat before we have to go to that awful class next!" Harry said waiting for an answer.

A FINE was all Harry got before Hermione grabbed a cup of o-j (orange juice) and dumped it into Harry's lap.

"That's what you get for getting me mad. I thought you knew better than to want me to raise hell." Hermione said, right before Travis asked her a question. 

"So Hermione, how's life been treating you with two best friends that are boys?" Travis asked.

"Well, its okay I guess, but its boring being the only other gender by your self."

"I know what you mean, Ashley and Alyssa have been my best friends for like forever."

"I never knew you felt that way about us, Hermi, I always thought you liked hanging around with us." Harry said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh Harry, Shut up! you don't want me to be mad do you? Any ways, I'm sorry, it's just that, well, I, just feel, well, lonely being the only girl with you two."

Harry looked up and smiled. "So you feel that way about being friends with two guys? Huh? That's okay, Hermi, I was only joking. I didn't mean for you to feel that you had to well, um... explain yourself."

"Oh!" Hermione said and blushed.

"Well, any ways guys, we have to go to Potions" Ron spat out.

"I hate potions! We always have them with the slytherin's. Can't we skip it? We can pretend to be sick." Harry said.

"Harry! Hermione practically screamed. " You are the Head Boy for god sakes. What would the teachers do if they found out that the head boy, the great Harry Potter was afraid of going to Potions?"

"Umm..."was all Harry said before Hermione continued. 

"I'll tell you what they would say. They would say ARE YOU FOR REAL? HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED AFRAID OF GOING TO POTIONS!?!?! Oh and Snape, he'd have a field day. He would be bragging to every one!"

"DAnG! Hermi, I was only joking I would never skip potions and let snape and every one else think I was a coward. After all how would all the girls go on without me? Huh?" Harry said smiling playfully. 

"Just fine! I was just talking to Lavender their and she said that she wouldn't mind having a day with out Harry Potter around." Hermione said.

"Ok fine lets go to potions before I change my mind!" Harry said rushing every one off.

**********Potions**********

"Oh dear lord, the great Harry Potter has finally decided to join us. Thank you!" Snape said sarcasticly.

What ever was all Harry mumbled before sitting down....

A/n: Ok so like I'm done I'm so happy! Yah! Any ways I'm like going 2 be writing in slang now if it's ok? I think it will be. Right? So I hope u guys liked this part. I'll try very hard to get the next chapter up. I know how much u all love mai story. Nah I'm just joking. So please review it. 


	3. ***Potions***

****

A new love

~whiterose~

A/n: so like hi every one! So did u all like my other chapter? I know it was good. Nah I'm only joking. So like here is da new chapter. I know that ending with them in potions was not a very good cliff but what can I say? I didn't know what else to do. So like here is the next part. I'm not giving any thing away. If you wanna know what's gong to happen you just have 2 read. Ok? So like maybe some romance in here but between whom? I won't tell! So yeah. And thanks 2 every one who reviewed my story. So like it's the same. Please read and review!

D/c: so like every thing is the same like da other ones. 

*~*~*~Potions*~*~*

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY POTTER?!?!" Snape barked.

"Nothing Professor, all I said was that I'm so ever sorry for being late to this wonderful class!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't think I know what you're doing, potter. You're sucking up! 10 points from Gryffindor! Now if I were u I would sit my behind down, before u lose more points for Gryffindor. And we all wouldn't want that now would we?" Snape said with one of his evil grins.

"No professor we wouldn't want that" Malfoy said, smiling happily.

Harry made a face that said Malfoy if u do any thing I swear you'll regret it! Malfoy saw this face and looked away very quickly. He would never let Potter know that he was afraid, of what he would do.

*****Draco's P.O.V******

God help me. If Potter actually gets a hold of his REAL powers and I'm the first one that gets on his nerves oh... why does it have 2 be this way? It says, in the prophecies that I'm supposed to help them. But how do I actually know whom I'm supposed to help? I think that I'm supposed to help Potter. He's the only obvious one that needs helping. Boy I wish I wasn't a Malfoy! I was raised to be cruel and be evil. But I don't feel that way. I think mother did this to me. She always seemed like she had a heart. But would never let father see it. Oh great another look. What do I do to deserve this? Oh yeah I'm Malfoy, cruel and evil. Great!

*****Potions*******

"Alright every one for Home work... I expect every one to do a whole page one the effects on the wonders of wants. As you all know the wonders of want are very powerful. And the wanting power is very dangers. I expect one page. And only one page, miss Granger, not 30. Is that clear?" Snape said.

"Yes.... Professor..." Hermione said, trying to hold back the tears, which were slowly coming out.

"Hermi? U ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine Harry! Nothing to worry about."

"No, you're not all right! I can see it in your eyes! If you're all right look me straight in the eyes and tell me!" 

Hermione tried to look Harry in the eyes and tell him that she was all right, but she couldn't, every time she tried she looked into his green eyes and turn away.

"HA! See I told you that some thing was wrong. You know you can always tell me if something is bothering you. Even if its Snape." Harry said.

"Yeah ok Harry. But will u leave me alone if I tell u if some thing is ACTUALLY bothering me?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm.. That depends Hermi! If some thing is actually bothering u and its going to hurt you in any kind of way then I won't leave you alone. But if this thing doesn't hurt you in any kind of way mentally of physically then yes I will leave you alone. Peace and quite. But if its snape that's bothering you then don't worry about it. He's just jealous that you are smarter than him when he was at hogwarts. Plus it doesn't hurt that you're one of my best friends. Now does it?"

"No Harry its nothing that is going to actually hurt me. But you are right. It has to do with Snape. He just..." that was all Hermione said before she broke down crying. But she spat out in between sobs things like "he doesn't need to be so cruel" "I haven't done any thing wrong to him" and things like that.

"No Hermi, he doesn't need to be like that. I think it is just a habit he got. But please cheer up. I can't stand to see you like this. Please....?" Harry asked putting on his happy face.

"Ok Harry I'll try (*sniff*sniff*)" Hermione said trying not to cry any more. Even since she was crying on Harry. 

"That's the sprit. Keep it up. And Hermi..."

"Yes, Harry..."

"Don't let what Snape said in class get on your nerves. You're a great student and, He's just a great oaf that can't do any thing right but pick on the smartest Gryffindors."

"Is that so? Then answer me this Mr. Potter why does Snape pick on you?"

"Hermi, Head Boy remember?"

"SO....? Just cause your head boy doesn't mean your all that smart. You still copy off of me."

"Alright Hermi you're right I am a prat, but a very cute prat at that."

"Yeah Harry I have to agree with you on that. You are a great prat!"

"Hey! What about the very cute prat? Huh? Come on say it. You know I'm right. Just say Harry you are right for once in your life you are a prat, but a very CUTE prat!"

"Nope I'm not saying it!"

"Please....???"

"Ok FINE! If you will shut up I will say it."

"So say it then. No one is here just you and me."

"FINE! Harry you are ACTUALLY right for once in your life you are a prat, but to make you happy u are a very...

******Hermiones P.O.V.******

Oh my god what the hell am I going to say? I'm going to say that my best friend is a very cute prat? I can't say it. No I won't say it. But look at him! He is actually right. He is cute. But I don't like him. Do I? I don't know. But please let some thing destroy this moment. Any thing, but not u-know-who.

********Potions********

"Irritating prat." Hermione said laughing.

"Hermi, No one is here! Just say it. I know you want to." Harry said laughing.

"Fine Harry you are right. I am wrong. You are not only an irritating prat, but you are a I can't believe I'm saying this but to make you happy I am going to say it you are also a very...um... now what's the word? Oh yeah you are a very CUTE irritating prat. There I said it are you happy? I hope you are. And if you ever tell any one I said that I will deny it all!"

"WOW! OH MY GOD! I got Hermione Granger to admit that I am right. I also got her to admit that I was a cute prat!"

"Ahem, I said cute irritating prat remember?"

"Yeah yeah it's the same thing! Darn I got no proof. Now no one is going to believe me. Shucks.

"Yeah it does..." Hermione said smiling. 

A/n: hey every one thanks again for reading my stuff. I really appreciate it. Oh yeah don't forget to review. And i would like to dedicate this chapter to Draco'sGirl. She gave me some idea's i didn't use the idea u gave me, but i did kinda use it. yeah?

D/c: I own Travis, and Ashley Smith, and also Alyssa Brown. But they weren't in this chapter so don't worry they will be int he next one. i hope. buh bye. 

3 always and forever,

~whiterose~ 


	4. New ideas

****

A new Love

~whiterose~

A/N: Well like I want to thank every one who reviewed mai story, well i got this one review that says Draco's part is confusing. i don't know. But i like it, and i like think dat he's going to be needed in this or many other chapters, its going to continue forever. so to all mai loyal fans, which ain't much, (as mai teacher would but it) read on, and review forever! Well i don't know if like Travis, Ashley, and Alyssa should be in here, but maybe they will be. im not saying any thing else. Oh and i think that i didn't tell you guys but this story is like sort of based on mai life. i'll just tell you this, Travis represents some one i know, oh yah and they have the same name, talk about coincdience! 

D/C: Well like as i told u before and in the other chapters i only own Travis, and Ashley Smith, also Alyssa Brown. Every thing else belongs to the great j.k rowling.

"Nah, hermi thats alright, its just between u and me, no one has to know, about out little secret." Harry said laughing.

"Really Harry? and what secret may that be? the one when i so called admitied to u that and i quote Harry potter you are a very irritating prat, but a very cute one in that." Hermione said.

"Why yes, Miss Granger you struck gold. Right on the dot."

"Yah yah, what ever Harry, I'm sure your right. lets get back to the common room, i think every one is wondering where we are. I think that if we stay out any longer they will start to think up some idea's that i don't want to mention. so lets go Harry!" Hermione said dragging Harry back to the common room.

*~*~*~*~Common Room*~*~*~*~

"Har, Herm, where the heck have you been? (A/N:im not sure if they say heck or not, but like go with meeh here, it mai story!) Ron, and Travis asked confused.

"Well...we were talking. and i guess we just lost track of time." Hermione said.

"Alright sure, Hey if I were you two i would get started on that paper Snape asigned us. Its due tomorrow, and do u want to give Snape and excuse to give you both detention?" Ron said.

"Right!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Plus remember i have to make it ONLY 1 page long." Hermione said.

"HERM, I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT! IF I WERE U AND I COULD WROTE THAT MUCH FOR A HOME WORK ASSIGMENT, THEN SNAPE SNAPS AT ME, I WOULD BE THROWING A DESK AT HIM. TIME TO TIME." Ron said.

"Well their you are, that is where me and u r different, i would never do that." Hermione said.

"well then you both should go and get ur books unless, u don't want to do the homework with us."

"Oh yah, i forgot." both Harry and Hermione said together.

Harry went into the boys dorm to get his supplies, and Hermione went into the girls dorm to get hers.

~*~*~*~*Common room wid Ron and Travis~*~*~*~*

(A/N: hey every one, well i just want to tell you that this part is just going to be about Ron and Travis, no not some type of sexual thing, go get clean u dirty pepo, nah im only joking!)

"Ron, dude can i ask you a question?" Travis said.

"You just did!" Ron said laughing.

"Nah, i know but like are you sure that nothing is going on between Har, and Herm?:"

"Well, Trav, actually im not really sure, but they are not going out. i think. Why do you know some thing?"

"No, i actually don't but like...i don't know, they seem like they are don't they?."

"yah like now that u mention it they do. but i know that they are not going out. They are just very close friends, all three of us are, but like lately, its only been the two of them."

"well like, i don't know if i should say this but, like they belong with each other! Oh mai god, y did i just say that? Think brain think!" Travis said.

"Trav, u got sum issues man! But like they do belong with each other, they just don't know it."

"Yah but like i think they do see it, but just don't want to admit it to them selves." Travis siad.

"Hey......"

"Hi guys! Hermione said. Am i like inturpting some thing?"

"Nah you aren't, its just guy talk. Nothing u want to listen to."

"Hey wheres Harry? Hermione asked.

"Right here" Harry said. "Wow hermi, miss me already, i've only been gone for like hmm...5 minutes"

"Yah Harry I missed you so much im going to do this, to show you how much i missed you." Hermone said throwing a pillow.

"OUCH! that hurt!" harry said. 

"Well you deserve it, didn't i tell you yet that their is a fine line between concided and just playing!"

"Yah their is also a fine line between genius and insanity. and some one here is about to cross it!" Harry said with a playful smile.

"oh what ever Potter!" Hermione said.

"hey what's with the names?" Ron said butting in. "What are like bloody Malfoy or some thing?" 

"No, but i can be!" Hermione said.

"ou...lookie here some one fancy's Malfoy!" Travis said.

"Yah yup i do Ron, ur so darn smart, thats why you weren't head boy, and Harry over there is!" Hermione said sarcasticly.

"Yah thats true. they offered the badge to me, but i didn't want it." Ron said trying to get back the upper hand.

"So answer me this, if you are so darn smart, since when do they ask you if you want to become Head boy, or Girl? It is an honor, to be chosen. You of all people know that." Hermione said.

"Yah ok alright, it is an honor, but like i said before, i didn't want to be head boy!"

"Alright you two! enough!" Harry said butting in.

"Well, we all came down here to do home work not fight! so like one, two, three, and meeh is four, wait ain't we missing some one? Yah we are, Travis where is Ashley? doesn't she wanna like do home work with us?"

"Yah she was here just a minute ago, well, let me to look for her, u guys start without me." 

"Are you sure Trav.?" Hermione said.

"Yah Im sure." 

"dude, u might want to look behind you before you go looking for the person who is right behind you." Ashley said with a smile on her face. 

"Ash, would u mind hurrying up were starting already!" Ron said.

"Yah sure, i'll only be a minute!" 

"Which im girl talk i'll be about half-an-hour. so go ahead and start with out me." Travis said.

"shuddup! and i'll be back with in 10 minutes, i guys can start with out me."

"ok.." they all said.

"so like the powers of want is very strong is it not? Travis asked.

"well like not really, want has no power what so ever, it is the part when you want some thing really badly then it is harmful to others that want the same thing."

"ok wait let me copy that down." Ron and Travis said copying it down.

"So like if what you are saying is true, then if i really wanted some thing, really badly that i couldn't live with out it, then i would go through any thing, and any one who is in my way?" Harry asked.

"Well yah, thats about it. why Harry what do you want?"

"Well, Herm its not really what i want its more like who i want. and i think that i want.........

A/N: yo yo peps wazzup? how ya holding up? im ending here so like to bad! nah im only joking! well like ne way its not bad and i think its a real winner, plus i juss finished it. i only started it 2 day! its like 6:14 p.m. here and like i started it at 5:20 p.m. so it not bad!

I wanna deticate this chapter to mai "best friend" bcuz like pepoz talk behind our backs and like think that were going out when we are just really close! oh and mai "best friend" is a guy so yah!

D/C: i only own, Ashley and Travis Smith. they are the only ones i mention in here ne ways, but like it won't be for long, the other person i own is like Alyssa Brown! i think that she will be mentioned in the next one. Yo wat do u expect? im writing this 4rm the top of mai head, the first thing that pops in their!

~whiterose~

oh yah and if like you got ne suggestions like e-mail them to meeh. i think u guys know mai e-mail addy! if not its: whiterose808@hotmail.com, and like mai aim is Angel4evas66, if im not one sign of and like wait an hour then sign back on chaces ae im on! ][=][ //=\\ \\/\// //=\\ ][ ][ -- 8o8!


	5. The dance

****

A New Love

part 5 the dance

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! here is the next chapter, in the last one i missed Hermi, when Harry said some thing, any ways so i hope you like it. ok so i know last one didn't have Alyssa in it, but this one will. ok so please read and review.

D/C: Ok i only own Alyssa Brown, and Travis and Ashley Smith, Every thing else belongs to the great j.k. Rowling. 

*****Common Room***** 

"Well, Hermi its not really what i want its more like who i want. and i think that i want........." Harry said.

"Hey guys sorry i was late, couldn't find my books." Ashley said.

"No prob.! Sis lookie here it only took u 7 minutes to come back down with only one book." Travis said.

"Yah, and so what? i said i would be back with in 10 minutes. and i was under 10 minutes so shove it up your...."

"Ashley! No not here! Your a seventh year for heaven sakes!" Hermione shouted.

"Alright, but you have to admit he does deserve it." Ashley said smiling.

"Yah maybe you are right. But im going to stop this before it turns into a family feud. well actually brother, sister feud." Hermione said. (A/N: im not sure if they have those shows in the U.K but its my story, and i can make it what ever i want it to. :P )

"Hey herm, whats a family feud" Alyssa asked walking over.

"Oh hey Alyssa, didn't know you were their, well actually family feud is like a problem that family's have." Hermione said.

"It is also a muggle television show." Harry put in.

"oh no wonder we don't know any thing about it! we don't get to watch muggle television." Travis said.

"oh so thats why me and Hermi here only know about it, Because we grew up watching muggle shows, well actually Hermione grew up watching them, i grew up with Dudley watching them." Harry said.

"Well you know alot about them, and that's what counts. i think" Hermione said.

" you think? Hermione Granger not having exactly every thing precise.?" Ron said gloating. 

"Be Quite Ron!" Hermione snapped.

" Hey can we like finish doing this stupid essay for Snape? I really want to finish it before we go to dinner, and by the looks of it we have an hour until dinner." Ron said.

"Oh you guys are doing your homework? I need help with mine." Alyssa said.

"Ok go grad your stuff." Hermione said.

"ok be back, and yes Travis i will be back within 5 minutes!" Alyssa said.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say any thing! honest." Travis said.

"What ever dude!" Ron said.

"Ok im, back!" Alyssa said running towards the table.

"Wow it did only take you 5 minutes to grad your books, only if Ash, could be like that, you both, set a record for keeping your word, You both were back within the times you said you would be! again i say WOW!" Travis said laughing.

" Shut up Travis!" both ashley and alyssa snapped out.

"Hey Ron, doesn't that seem familiar?" Hermione asked.

"Yah it does, us!" Ron said.

"oh so their was an **US!**" Harry said amused. "And i didn't know any thing about it! Now that is what you call rude."

"NO HARRY! STOP BEING SUCH A PRAT THEIR IS AND NEVER WILL BE AND **US, **WELL I DON'T KNOW ABOUT NEVER." Ron shouted.

"okay!"

"ok? thats all you have to say?" Ron said.

"Yah thats all i have to say." Harry said.

"fine!" Ron said smiling.

*~*~*~*~half and hour later*~*~*~*~

"ok is every one done? 5 minutes till dinner." Harry said

"yup"

"yup yup"

"yupers"

"course"

"wait hold on a sec, there done"

"ok, im done to, so what do you say if we all go to dinner" Harry said.

"sure!" they all said in unison.

~*~*~*~*Dinner~*~*~*~*

"Every one may i have your attention please", Professor Dumbledore said. "well as you all know the Christmas break is coming up, and since all of you have been good, i have decided to hold a Christmas dance. It's a regular one, you all can go as you want to, its on Christmas eve. And to start of the dance the Head Boy and Girl will be dancing together." 

"I could of sworn, he looked at me, when he said that every one was good, then he looked at me and you when he said that the Head Boy and Girl would be dancing together." Harry told Hermione.

"Yeah so what Harry? We are the head boy and girl are we not? Its not like we haven't dance together before, right?" Hermione said.

"Well actually Hermi, we haven't dance together before. i think that we can have dates right?" Harry said.

"I don't know, but look Harry..." Hermione said laughing.

A whole swarm of girl from every house table were comming to ask Harry to the ball.

"Hermi, please help me, please..." Harry begged.

"All right." Hermione said.

Harry thought that Hermione wasn't going to do any thing because they were getting closer. But before the first girl opened her mouth to ask harry....

"BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!" Hermione shouted, then sat down.

"Hermione!" Harry said.

"Hey, you asked me to do something, and me being a good friend and all did that." Hemione said.

"Fine, yah whatever." Harry said.

Harry looked through the great hall, at the teachers and the students, and stop twice when he saw that Dumbledore and Sirius, were smiling at Harry, Sirius, giving Harry a thumbs up. And another time when he looked at the Ravenclaw table, and saw Cho.

"Cho?" Harry asked himself.

"What did you say Harry?" Ron an Hermione asked.

"Cho" Harry said again.

"oh yeah shes back, i thought you knew, shes back because of some kind of attitude thing." Hermione said coolly.

"yah i knew that but...never mind" Harry said.

Cho saw harry looking at her, so she decided to smile back at Harry.

"ok, so like i think im going to lie down, Hermi, i need to talk to you, will you meet me, in the common room tonight at midnight." Harry said loud enough for only him and her to hear.

"erm... oh Harry" Hermione said. "I'll see you tonight"


	6. The meeting

****

A new Love

part 6: The Meeting 

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! Well here is chapter 6. I hope you like it. Well ok this chapter I would like to dedicate it to a friend of mine. Well I think you guys of read her stories, if not go ahead and read them. So like I dedicate this chapter and I know many, many more to... Draco's Girl aka Brandie. She gave me some ideas in this chapter and I'm using them. So please read and review.

D/C: Ok so I only own Alyssa Brown, Ashley Smith, and Travis Smith. Every thing else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

***Common Room-Midnight(5 Till)***

Hermione sat on the couch staring into the fire, which was slowly burning out. She wondered what Harry wanted to talk to her about. _Maybe he wants to talk to me about the dance. _She thought. _Well, I mean he did ask me to do something so I did something. Wait now no one will go to the dance with Harry. Oh no! NOW NO ONE WILL WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME. _She said sitting up. _Ron has a date with Ashley, and I'm sure Traivs and Alyssa are going together. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to figure it out later. Now where is Harry? He's late!_

"Hey! Hermi, u there?" Someone asked. (A/N: If you don't know who asked if she was there I'm saying "Where the heck have you been? Its only obvious!) 

Hermione instantly knew it was Harry. (A/N: If you didn't know it was him, then go back and read the other chapters again, because you can tell that, it was Harry!)

"Yeah Harry, I'm here. Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Hey! How did you know it was me? Harry asked.

"Well, what who else asked me to met him here at midnight?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, right. Well, I was in my room Ron just fell asleep."

"Oh, well that explains things. So what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the dance." Harry said.

"Hey Harry! If you are wondering why I did what I did, its because you asked me to do something and me being a great friend did something. So please don't ask me why I did what I did, because I will not repeat myself"

"Well, actually no I didn't want to talk about that. I mean I'm actually kind of great full that you did what you did. Now I don't have to worry about any one else asking me to the dance. Well any ways guess who I'm going with?" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Who? Or should I say whom?" 

"Well, it's some one you know."

"Is she in our year? I mean Harry, I know its got to be someone in our year, or else you would be dating down, and Harry Potter that is not good, I mean that is, but not all that good."

"Erm...ok Hermi, well she isn't exactly in our year, She was a year ahead of us, but then, she is actually in our year..."

"Harry enough, I already know who it is. And I know that you know that I know who it is. Its Cho isn't it?" Hermione asked, hoping that it wasn't.

"Hermi, when will you ever lose your touch? Your right, I asked her after dinner. Well actually, when I was walking back to the tower, she came out. We started to talking and all, then I asked her to go to the dance with me, and she said yes. Isn't that great?"

"...Yah Har, its great." Hermione said holding back the tears, which she had no luck doing.

"Hermi, you alright?"

"Yah Harry I'm fine. I'm just so happy for you." She said lying through her teeth.

"Ok Hermi, I just wanted to tell you that."

"Harry, that is not what you wanted to talk to me about is it? Because you asked Cho to the dance after dinner, and after you had asked me to met you in the Common Room at Midnight. So what is it Harry?"

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you about the dance, and since you covered it at the beginning of our "lovely" conversation."

"Oh yeah right, sorry about that."

"Well Hermi, I guess I should be going back to bed now, before someone wakes up and finds that I'm gone."

"Alright Harry, I'll see you tomorrow then. G' night"

"G' night, Hermi, sweet dreams. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright" Hermione said. "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about" She said under her breath.

_If only she hadn't come back, _Hermione thought, _We would be together I know it. Oh Harry, if you only knew how I felt about you. Maybe we would of had some kind of chance. But now I know that we have no chance, so like the saying goes "If you love him set him free, if he comes back them it was meant to be." I let you go Harry, now all I can do is wait. Will you come back? Is it meant to be? I hope it is..._

A/N: Hey every one! So like this chapter sucks yah? Nah its alright. I hope. So like please read -n- review. Oh yah this chapter is dedicated to Draco's Girl aka Brandie. Thanks alot for the helpful hints.

D/C: I own Alyssa Brown, Ashley Smith, and Travis Smith. Every thing else belongs to J.K. Rowling. 


	7. Un-planed day

A new love 

Part 7: un-planed day

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! So like any ways This chapter is well its going to be ok. so please read -n- review. Thanks. Sorry I got nothing to say! 

D/C: I own Alyssa Brown, Ashley Smith, and Travis Smith. Every thing else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

***Common Room-Morning*** 

"Herm, wake up!" Ashley said.

"Huh? what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Alyssa asked.

"Guess I must of fell asleep here instead of my usual place yeah? Hermione said.

"Got that right!" Ashley said.

"Hey Herm, come on get up, and get your behind in the shower, and come back or else your going to miss breakfast. Now move!" Alyssa said, pushing Hermione too the girls dorm.

"Alright, Alright, I'll see you all at breakfast," Hermione said.

"Ok, Herm, see you at breakfast. bye!" Ashley said.

"Herm, you all right? You look like you haven't slept in days." Alyssa said.

"You guys, I'm just fine. I have slept, as you saw. I'm just stressed out. you know me, work-a-holic." Hermione said.

"Ok alright then, we'll see you at breakfast." Ashley said shoving Alyssa out the portrait hole.

"See ya." Hermione said.

***Breakfast***

"Hey guys, I mean girls. Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Around. Nah we just woke Herm up." Alyssa said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh! Well, we found Herm, sleeping on the couch this morning" Alyssa explained.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't notice her." Ashley said.

"Oh well, guess we didn't." Travis said.

"You guys have any idea what she could of been doing out their?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, Maybe she was studying. Hermi, is after all a work-a-holic." Harry said laughing.

"Hey! Ash, isn't that ironic? Alyssa asked.

"What is?" Travis asked.

"That, Harry and Hermione both called her a work-a-holic." Alyssa finished.

"Really?" Travis, and Ron asked smiling.

"Is it now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh hey Herm." Everyone said.

"Hey, don't stop talking on my account. I'm kind of happy today." Hermione said.

"Why is that?" Every one asked.

"Because today is a wonderful day and plus, I just got a date to the dance." Hermioen said happily.

"Really?!?!" Ashley and Alyssa asked jumping out of there seats.

"Who is it?" Ron and Travis asked smiling, at Harry.

"Its a secret. I'm just happy, because he's really sweet and all, and I just came to figuring this out." Hermione said smiling.

"That's great Hermi" Harry said, forcing a smile.

Hermione couldn't say this to any one, but some thing wasn't right with Harry. She could tell, because his eyes didn't have the usual spark in them. To her he kind of looked disappointed. _But_, she thought, _Why does he look disappointed? I didn't do any thing wrong. Oh well, I'll just let him figure it out._

"Hey guys! Come on, I just found out that today is a free day. Well for the 7th years at least." Hermione said.

"Lets go to Hogsmeade. Its been a while since we've been there and well Alyssa, Travis, and Ashley haven't been their yet." Ron said.

"Well, that's sounds great." Ashley, Alyssa, and Travis said.

"Ok that settles it." Ron said.

"Lets go!" Every one said.

"Hey, Harry can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Ok sure." Harry said, "Hey Ron, we'll catch up with you guys later on."

"Sure, Sure." Ron said.

"Ok Hermi, now what is it you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"Well, ok Harry Potter, It is my turn now to ask you if you are alright?" Hermione said.

"Yes, Mommy I'm alright." Harry said sarcastically.

"No, Harry! I'm not joking about this!" Hermione snapped. 

"Hermi, I'm fine, just a little tired. You know after going to sleep at 1:00 in the morning, will do that to you." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, I saw something in your eyes, when I told every one I had a date for the dance. To me it looked like disappointment. But I could be wrong." 

"Nah, like I said before Hermi, I'm just tired. I need more sleep."

"Alright, Harry. If you say your alright."

"Yes, I am alright! so lets catch up with every one before Ron and Travis, puts idea's into Alyssa, and Ashley's heads." Harry said.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh never mind what I said Hermi, lets just hurry up." Harry said pulling Hermione towards Hogsmead.

A/N: Hey every one! so like please read -n- review, and every thing. so like yeah, thankz

D/C: I only own Alyssa Brown, Ashley Smith, and Travis Smith, every thing else belongs to J.K Rowling!


	8. What? Why? How?

A new love

Part 8: What? Why? How? 

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! Well, it's been a while since I last wrote yeah? Well, my summer has been extremely boring so I spent most of my days on-line chatting with my friends. But I have to settle down and start to write again. Well I wasn't going to write again because of the whole Cassie being black listed thing. I really liked her stories. And I wanted to read more of them, but its not going to happen soon *coughs out STUPID FAN FICTION PEOPLE* Oh well. So please read and review. And if you have any ideas for my "beautiful story" please feel free to e-mail me. and if you aim AOL instant messenger please feel free to IM me. My AIM name is angel4evas66, or paradiseangel06, but if I were you I would go and try angel4evas66, first. I'm always on that one.

D/C: Well I only own Travis Smith, Ashley Smith, and Alyssa Brown, Every thing else belongs to J.K. Rowling. But if you see some thing you don't recognize then its mine.

It took about 5 minutes for Harry and Hermione to catch up with every one else. And it took about 20 minutes to get them all down to Hogsmead. When every one knows if you walk it only takes 10.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Ron asked. 

"5 minutes, wow I think that was the shortest snogging session there ever was." Travis said. 

"WHAT?!?!" Harry and Hermione demanded.

"TRAVIS!!" Ashley said astonished at what her brother had just said. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT??" 

"Ash, didn't mum say you had to stop swearing or else she was going to ground you. And I quote she will literally ground you. Make a hole a stick you in." Travis said. "And Har, Herm I was only joking. No hard feelings right?"

"Harry," said Hermione trying to calm herself down, "What do you think?"

"Oh I'm all up for a good snogging session" Harry said jokingly.

"Harry shut up!" Hermione snaped.

"Herm, it was just a joke." Travis said. "I mean haven't you heard it before?"

"You know what Travis, I have! From every one at this school. I've heard : "Oh Herm, you and Harry make such a cute couple, I can't believe you guys aren't going out." "Hermione, I can't believe your not completely and totally in love with Harry, I mean you guys have been friends for 7 years now." and you know what? Never once have I ever heard it from Ron, or Lavender. I've only heard it from every one else. But I would never of thought it would come out of one my friend's mouth. I'm not going to Hogsmead." Hermione said running back to the Gryffindor tower.

"TRAVIS YOU GOD DAM ASS HOLE!" Ashley barked out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO HER."

"Dude," Ron said in a whisper, "I thought you liked Herm, and you know getting on her bad side isn't a good way of showing it." 

"Your right." Travis said.

"Yeah I know I am." Ron said.

"Hey Harry, I'm sorry, I was only joking." Travis said. 

But it just occurred to every one that Harry wasn't there any more.

"Harry?" Every one asked.

"_Hermione, _Alyssa thought_. _"I know where Harry went." She shouted out.

"Where?" They all asked.

"After Hermione." She simply said.

"Should we go after them?" Ron asked.

"No I don't think she wants to see us." Travis said.

"No correction, she doesn't want to see you." Ashley said to Travis.

"Yeah that to." Travis said.

"Then I say we go to the tower." Alyssa said.

"Lets go."

***Gryffindor Girls Dorm***

(a/n: this is all Hermione talking, or thinking. which ever you think is best, but I think that she is talking out loud, not to her self but to any one who is listening.....)

__

Travis is such an ass hole I can't believe he actually said that to me. I mean every one knows how I fell about the subject, me & Harry, Every one in this school asked me that question. They all asked me if I was going out with him, and I said no, but little did I know that they wanted to go out with Harry them selves, and were just wondering if I was going out with him. Dang, Bitches, no I need to say that louder.

DANG FUCKING SCHOOL WHORE BITCHES she screamed out. I needed that. It has been on my chest for the longest time. I think that was the thing that was bothering me. My so called "friends" asking me things about my best friend just so they could get into his pants. WOW, talk about ironic. I never thought a girl would be saying that. Well maybe a guy would be saying that. A guy would try and get into a girl pants, well I don't know, but what I do know, is that the next person that asks me if I'm going out with Harry, I'm going to slap them.

"So your going to slap me huh Hemi?" Harry asked.

"Huh? What? Harry what are you talking about?" Hemione asked.

"You just said and I quote "The next person that asks me if I'm, going out with Harry, I'm, going to slap them." Harry said.

"Well, you didn't ask me if I was going out with you, and well you hear me so I can't slap you when your ready for it." 

"Right. Lucky me." Harry said.

"So what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"I mean, you didn't just follow me back to the tower just so you could hear me say "The next person that asks me if I'm, going out with Harry, I'm, going to slap them"

"Right, I came up here to see if you are alright?"

"Yes I am fine. I should of snapped of Travis like that. I should of put a body bind curse on him, then run off."

"Yah Hermi, that's what you should of done. But we need to talk, I mean really talk, about well what every one is saying and how were going to deal with it." Harry said.

"Yes Harry I agree with you, we need to talk. And I need to tell you some thing..."

***Gryffindor Common Room***

"So where is she?" Travis asked.

"Travis why don't you just shut your face up, its your fault we're here instead of Hogsmead." Ashley snapped.

"Fine, Fine, if she's not in the common room then she's probably in her dorm." Travis said.

"Ok common on you guys" Alyssa said, going towards the girls dorm.

"Alright."

"Shh...I hear Harry's voice to." Alyssa said.

***

"Hermi, I've heard what every one said also, I'm not deaf every one says it. But it make it true now does it?" Harry asked.

"No, It doesn't, but...

"Herm? Ashley asked knocking quietly on the door. "Are you there? Can we come in?"

"Ash? is that you? Yes you can come in. Is Travis with you? I need to tell him something." Hermione said.

She turned back to Harry and said "Harry we need to continue this conversation later."

"Sure." He said smiling.

"Traivs..."Hermione said sweetly "I am not sorry for what I said, because I believe what I said is true. I would of never said that about you and Alyssa, even though you both make a cute couple together. You are a friend to me, and I say this once and if you don't hear me, and decide to do another one of your jokes, I will slap you, and I will not talk to you again." She finished with some sort of bitterness in her voice.

"Herm, I heard, you and I am sorry for what I said, I know you would never say that to me. And I will never say that ever again."

"Good, now can we go to Hogsmead I still need to get my dress." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Herm, come on, tell me who's your date." Ron said.

"Ron, I'm not going to tell you who my date is, you will just have to wait two days, to find out. But you have to promise me your not going to freak out when you find out who it is." Hermione said.

"Sure, Herm, I promise I won't freak out when I find out who it is." Ron promised.

***Hogsmead***

"Herm, this is a beautiful dress I think this is the one you should get." Alyssa said holding up a silky short baby blue spaghetti strap dress with little white flowers on them.

"Oh my god this is a wonderful dress, I love it, wait let me go try it on." Hermione said rushing to the dressing rooms.

"Herm, wait try this one on to." Ashley said tossing Hermione a golden dress, with gold flower embroiled in them.

"Alright."

***

"Herm, you look wonderful" Alyssa and Ashley said. 

"I think you should get the blue one." Alyssa said. 

"I think you should get the blue one to." Ashley said.

"Alright I will get it."

They came out of the shop an hour later, Hermione had decided to get the silky short baby blue spaghetti strap dress with little white flowers on them. Ashley had gotten a purple tube top dress with little golden hearts in them. It matched her dirty blond hair perfectly. Alyssa had gotten a white black-less spaghetti strap dress with little heart flowers embroiled into it.

A/N: Hey every one. So like nice yah there dresses, I wish I had a dress like the one Hermione bought, well I have a dress like it but I just can't find it. =(. So every one please read and review. If nobody reviews then no dance! because....well I'm not saying anything. But I will say this: The Christmas dance is the title for the next chapter! what do you think?

D/C: I only own Travis, Ashley, and Alyssa. Every thing else belongs to the great J.K. Rowling


	9. Pre-Paring for the dance

A new love 

Part 9: Pre-Paring for the dance

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! I am so BORED!! My summer is junk. I want to go back to school. hehe. It's late at night and every one is asleep and so I decided to write or at least get started on it. well like I don't think a lot of you read chapter 8. Oh well. So please read and review. Thanks.

D/C: Well every one knows who I own right? Well u should know who, well like I own, Ashley Smith, Alyssa Brown, and Travis Smith. Every thing else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

***Night before the dance***

Every one was excited about the dance, it was so exciting that no one could hardly sleep...

"I am so excited I can't sleep. Can you sleep?" Alyssa asked hysterically.

"Lyss, calm down!" Ashley said. "I am excited, but like calm down!"

"You know what? I want something to do!"

"Me to! Hey where's Herm?" 

"I don't know, Lets go look for her." Alyssa said.

"Wait!" Hermione said. "You don't have to look for me, I'm right here!"

"Oh there you are. Where were you?" Ashley asked.

"I was in the bathroom, trying on this beautiful dress again. This is going to match perfectly with... him" Hermione said choosing her words carefully.

"What was that Herm?" Both Alyssa, and Ashley asked curiously. 

"Nothing, I just said this dress is going to match my date perfectly."

"Come on Herm, tell us who your date is!" They both demanded.

"You guys just wait! You'll find out soon enough."

"If I guess who it is will you tell me?" Ashley said.

"Erm.... maybe. But don't expect a straight answer."

"Alright." Both Alyssa, and Ashley said.

"Oh, and only yes or no question." Hermione said last minute.

"Shucks!"

"Darn!"

"Alright me first!" Ashley said.

"Sure!"

"Is he in Gryffindor?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"My turn!" Alyssa said jumping. "Is he in our year?"

"Yes!"

"Ok see now were getting somewhere!"

"You guys, I think that's enough for now. It's 2:30 in the morning and I want to get up early!"

"FINE! But that doesn't mean we won't find out who your going with. I mean if he's not in Gryffindor, and in our year we can figure it out. Right Ash?"

"Yup! It only narrows us down to 2 houses, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, I mean you won't go with any one from Slytherin..."

"Guys get some sleep now!"

"okie dokie! nighty night Herm!"

***Boys Dorm***

"Hey Harry, I didn't get a chance to ask you yet, who are you going to the dance with?" Ron asked.

"I'm going with Cho. I thought you knew that."

"Nope, I didn't know about it. Travis do you know who Harry's going to the dance with?" Ron asked.

"No, I didn't ask him yet. Harry who are you going to the dance with?" Travis asked.

"Very funny! I'm going to the dance with Cho."

"Oh your going to play lip-gloss with the school whore." Ron said under his breath.

"What was that Ron?"

"Nothing, just how come I didn't know you were going with her? You know who I'm going with don't you?"

"Umm...to tell you the truth Ron no I don't."

"Well, I'm going with Ashley." Ron said.

"YOUR WHAT??" Travis shouted as if this just occurred to him.

"HELLO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I TOLD YOU THIS A LONG TIME AGO. YOU WERE AT THE TABLE WHEN I ASKED HER, FOR GOD SAKES..."

"Ron shut your prat face up!" Dean said. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Fine I'm going to sleep! G' night every one! Oh and Dean I am not, nor will I ever be a prat face!""

***The next morning Common Room***

"Ashley!" Ron shouted when he saw her. "I need to talk to you!"

"Alright" Ashley said with a confused look on her face. "Guys, I guess we'll meet you at breakfast in a bit."

"Ashley, Travis freaked out on me yesterday! I mean he, no he... Ron said trying to find the precise words. "Well he got mad last night because he found out I was going to the dance with you. I thought he knew. Didn't he know?"

"Yes he did know. He was there when you asked me. Wasn't he?"

"Yes he was! But I don't blame he for yelling at me. I mean if some one was going out with Ginny, I would flip out myself!"

"Alright, what do you say, if we go down to breakfast now, I'm hungry!"

"Alright"

***Great Hall (Breakfast)***

"Aren't you all excited for the dance?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Herm come on. Lets go! We only have oh 6 hours left to prepare for the dance." Alyssa said dragging Hermione off with her.

"Hey, shouldn't we wait for Ashley?"

"Oh yeah we should, guys when Ashley gets down tell her to eat then met us in out rooms."

"Sure!"

"Hey guys where Lyss, and Herm?" Ashley asked.

"The said to get some thing to eat, then met them in your room, there pre-paring." Travis said in a mocking tone.

"Alright. So what do we have here today?"

"We have some eggs, some orange juice, bacon. What ever your craving, sister dearest."

"Travis, don't butter me all up. Tomorrow your going to get it!" Ashley said warningly.

"Fine!"

"Alright, I'm done, I think I'll go see what Herm, and Lyss are doing. Oh and Travis, I didn't get bitchy when I found out Lyss, was going with you to the dance, and you shouldn't of got all protective on Ron last night!" Ashley said. "And with that I'll be off."

"You told her didn't you?" Travis asked Ron.

"Yes I did!"

"Thanks man, I needed a new way to piss her off!" Travis said patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Ok.." Ron said. "Harry, I will never understand American's."

A/N: Hey every one! I know I told you that this would be the christmas dance, but I wanted to see how long I could stretch it! Isn't that just the darnest thing. Travis is so mean to his sister.

D/C: I only own Travis Smith, Ashley Smith, and Alyssa Brown.


	10. Why did it take you so long?

A new love

Part 10: Why did it take you so long?

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! Well I got one day off from my family so I decided to spend it on the computer. hehe! well I know I should Finish writing this story or at least this chapter before I make another story, but you all should be kept in spence. Because If your not, how will I get reviews? hehe. Well in the last chapter wasn't Travis just awful to his sister? I mean they are twins but he came out first. So I should be saying wasn't he just awful to his lil sis? yah I think so!

D/C: Well I only own Travis, Alyssa, and Ashley oh I own the plot also! Every thing else belongs to the great J.K. Rowling! SO one with the story!

"Erg! I just hate you Travis!" Ashley screamed out.

"Oh wow, the lil' Gryffindor baby hates her bro, what a shame." A cold and creepy voice said to Ashley.

"Oh bugger off, you prat! Malfoy, I know it's you know get your sorry ass out here and say it to my face! And not to the back of me while your staring at my ass!"

"I was not staring at your what do you call it now ass. I was staring at your behind. I was not staring at a donkey now was it? Wait one minute maybe I was!" Draco said as he moved to the front of Ashley.

"Oh shove off Malfoy! How do you even know what an ass it?"

"I have my ways! And if you were nice to me, you would have your way to." He said as he got closer to Ashley. (A/N: One would think that he was trying to make a move on her wouldn't they?)

"Shove off!" Ashley screamed as she pushed him off her and to the ground. 

After pushing Draco *Malfoy* to the ground she ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco just got and smiled his evil grin and watched Ashley run to the common room. He knew she was going to tell Potter and the rest but he didn't care. He knew they were not going to hurt him. His father would make sure of that.

***

"Ash, what took you so long?" Alyssa asked as soon as Ashley walked into the room.

"Oh nothing. I just gave Travis a good telling off for being all Bitchy to Ron last night.

"What did he do now?" Alyssa asked grinning.

""Nothing he was just being procetive. I didn't even know he cared. I mean I could of like Seamus, and he wouldn't care. Or at least I don't think he would care. 

"Your right brothers are very werid to understand." Hermione said. "Not that I know any thing about it. I don't have any siblings, but I have been around the Weasley brothers, and around Ginny when she and her boyfriend break up. All of them, want to beat the crap out of the guy that did that to there little sis."

"But its Ron. Herm, you've known Ron for what now? Seven years right?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever been the type of guy who leads girls on?"

"No he hasn't."

"Now only if, Travis could hear this..."

"NO! ASHLEY NO! The dance is in oh..." Alyssa said as she checked her watch " 4 hours. And you don't even have your hair done!"

"Yeah yeah! Come on lets do it then." 

"Ashley..." Hermione said softly.

"Yes, Herm?"

"It doesn't take you half and hour to give Travis a good telling off. It only takes you like 10 minutes tops. But you ate first right? Yes I had a bacon sand-witch and some orange juice. And that was like what 5 minutes right?

"Yeah so?"

"Well it only takes you 5 minutes to get to the common room so that's a total of 20 minutes. You must of stopped some where. What did you do?" Hermione asked curiously. 

"Um... Well some one stopped me on my way back to the common room. It was Malfoy. I saw him so I took my anger out on him. It took about 10 minutes because that was how long the telling off Travis took."

"See, You should of told us that?"

"Told you what? I gave Malfoy a good telling off just because he was there?"

"Yes! Every one would be so pleased. Well every one except the Slytherin's at least." Hermione said laughing.

"Well come one you guys I think we should start on our work! Creating hair styles, and making out dates go gaga over us." Alyssa said, while Hermione, and Ashley were on the ground laughing their eyes out. 

A/N: Ok so I am sorry, But I want to strect it for as long as I can. Maybe the next chapter or the one after that!I promise only 2 more chapters! 

~whiterose~


	11. When will the dace begin

A new Love

Part 11: When will the dance begin 

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! Well I know I promised in this chapter or in the next one will be the Christmas dance, but I hate to break it to you, but this isn't it. The next one will be! yippy!! Well Its late tonight and guess what I got 4 reviews today! One for my new story coughs out *or the pity full 1st part.* LoL. I know the last part only had to deal with the girls and Malfoy. Yuck! Who would think that he would do that right? And Ashley lying to Hermioine and Alyssa. Malfoy could of gotten his ass kicked! (Sorry about foul langue, But I am very stressed) If Ashley told them what he did. But remember the title. Well, Please read and review. I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you! ~whiterose~

D/C: I only own Alyssa Brown, Ashley Smith, and Travis Smith. Every thing else belongs to the Great J.K. Rowling. Oh yeah and the plot belongs to me. Hmm...all this time I didn't say who the plot belonged to. Well now you know! Well on with the Story!

"Hey you guys! Are you done yet? I mean it doesn't take you that long just to eat breakfast does it?" And irritated Travis said.

"Well, you'd be surprised how long it takes us to eat." Ron said sarcastically. "Well, I'm done if that's what you wanted to hear Travis?"

"As a matter of fact..."

"Travis!" Harry said warningly. "If I were you I wouldn't push Ron buttons as much."

"Yah alright I guess your right. So are you done Harry? Or do we have to wait? Say another 10-15 minutes. I mean look around you the Great Hall is empty."

"Travis, if you stopped after: "or do we have to wait?" I think you would of gotten your answer! Yes I am done, and no you *we* don't have to wait any longer."

"Oh alright lets go out now! We have 3 1/2 hours left until the dance." Travis said happily.

"What are you the girls? Your counting time until the dance. Are you feeling a okay?" Ron said as he felt Travis's head.

"I'm fine! It's a habit I picked up being around 2 girls all my life."

"Well, look at Ron, and me," Harry said "We've been around Hermi, for mostly all our lives, and nothing has rubbed off on her." 

"Not, completely true Harry, I mean she has lightened up a bit since the first year hasn't she?" Ron stated.

"Right, but us Ron. Look Alyssa, and Ashley rubbed off on him, and oh well never mind..."

"Okay... So what do you say we go outside. I just saw Malfoy go out. He deserves a good beat don't you think so?" Ron said looking innocent.

"Yes I agree with you. But remember what Dumbeldore said. If you beat up Malfoy one more time your going to get suspended."

"Yes I know, but it wasn't my fault that prat-face made a move on my sister. If George and Fred were here, they would of done the same thing. I can even bet that Percy would of done that to him!" Ron snapped. 

"Yeah, I know the story. You've told it to me a thousand times. Plus I was there so I don't need to hear it again."

Travis who had been silenced through the whole time finally reliazed that he didn't know a thing about what they were talking about. So decided to speak up.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, just this time I gave Malfoy a new and improved face." Ron said happily.

"If its nothing please don't talk about it. Because I'm going to be to confused to even listen."

"Alright, ok this one time," Harry said "Last year, Malfoy made a move on Ginny. Ron found out, he went to Malfoy and gave him a new due. But then Malfoy being the dirty spoiled prat face he is told Dumbledore what Ron did. Ron got punished but he didn't get expelled just because of doing that. Though Snape tried to convince him that Ron should be expelled. So Ron got punished and got off with a warning. "If he ever hit Malfoy again he would be suspended. For the remainder of the year. And would have to come back the next year to finish his training."

"Oh alright. I get it now. Well what if you had a snowball fight with him. You would be hitting him yes. But hitting him the snowballs isn't what Dumbledore had said now was it? He meant if you ever hit him with your fists, them you would be suspended. Right?"

"Right... Oh RIGHT I get it now." Ron said. "Come on you guys lets go outside before Malfoy goes to his room and prepares for the dance." Ron said shivering. (A/N: Just thinking about it. Sorry to all the Draco fans.)

***Outside***

"Hey there he is! Hey _Malfoy!_" Ron spitting out the Malfoy name like it was poison.

"What do you want _Weasel_? You and _Potty _wanna have a good right here? Oh and who might this be" He said pointing to Traivs.

"This is Travis Smith." Ron said.

"Oh so now we have, _Potty, Weasel_, and _Spit_. Where's your girlfriend Potter? Did she get some common sense and decide to dump you?"

"Shut up?!" Harry snapped. "Hermione is my friend! And I could ask you the same question. Where is she? Whats her name again? Perk? No that's not it. Park? Perky? No! No one from Slytherin is perky. What is it now Malofy? Parkinson isn't it?'

"Yes Potter that it is. I can't believe your brain could muster up that must cells to get a right answer for once."

"No that's not what I said I said her last name was Malfoy you great prat! Oh your the once to talk at least I have some brain cells. Who is Head Boy again? Me or _you_? Potter Or Malfoy? See in the long run I win."

"I wouldn't bet on it Potter! If I were you I would wait until tonight bet on any thing." Draco said as he walked away with Crabby and Goyle snickering by his side.

Ron had, had enough. He picked up some snow, made it into a snowball, and aimed it perfectly towards Malfoys head. He threw it and it hit perfectly.

"Weasley!" Malfoy screamed before turning around. "Your going to get it!" 

And with that last comment the snow ball war began. It was the biggest one yet. (A/N: Set a side that the girls are in their rooms getting ready) First it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Then it became a every man for him self! It got dark as every one stopped throwing snow balls at each other. Harry had decided to go and find Travis and Ron and go to the tower to get ready.

"TRAVIS? RON? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Harry yelled.

"Right here Harry!" Both Ron and Travis yelled back.

"Come on you guys lets get back to the tower and get ready. I'm sure our dates will not want to wait for us."

"What do you mean? They are always late. It's a woman thing." Travis said.

"Well, we have to get dried up. Lets hurry!"

"Looks like some one doesn't want to be late for his date with the beautiful Cho Chang." Ron said.

"Yeah so what? I don't care."

***Girls Dorm***

A/n: Wait before you read on what do you think the girl's dorm is going to be like? Just like a girl who is totally stressed? Or what? Lets see...

"Herm, where's my Lip gloss?" Alyssa shouted. 

"In Lavenders makeup kit. Or on my table. Could you grab the light blue eye shadow, the skin color one, and oh never mind just grab what ever is on my table. My makeup kit I mean! " Hermione shouted back. 

"Ash, could you grab it for her, since your already done?" 

"Okay. Here Herm, your makeup kit. Do you want me to do your makeup, so you don't mess up your hair?"

"Would you? Thanks!"

***10-20 minutes later***

"Wow Herm, you look great! Your going to knock him *who ever your date is* dead."

"Thanks I could say the same to both of you. Except I know who both of your dates are." Hermione said laughing. "Well, you two better get going. Ron, and Travis won't want to wait very long. Well Ron that is. I don't know about Travis."

"Travis will wait. He knows that we always like to be late." Ashley said.

"Oh well. Maybe just once we shouldn't be late." Alyssa said.

"Get a move on it!" Hermione said pushing them out the door. "I can hear them calling you already."

"Ashley are you done yet?" Ron shouted up the stairs.

"Yes were done. Were coming down."

"Herm, are you coming?" Alyssa asked.

"No, I'm going to met him later. In about five minutes."

"All right then, I guess we will see you at the dace with this mystery guy of yours."

"I guess you will. bye" Hermione said as Alyssa, and Ashley left the room. 

The room was all her's she could do any thing she wanted. But she just sat there. Listening to every one leave before she headed out to met her date...

A/N: That seems about right. Nice cliffy right? Well I think you all will know what will happen in the next chapter the *Date* who could it be? And will Ashley ever tell any one what happened? Well lets find out...

D/C: I only own Ashley, Alyssa, Travis, and the plot. Look I remembered to put that I owned the plot! LoL. Well until next time every one!

~whiterose~


	12. Their First Dance *The Christmas Dance P...

****

A new Love

Part 12: There First Dance *The Christmas Dance*

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! Well look this is the Christmas dance chapter! ::Applaud:: LoL. Well the last chapter was supposed to be about the Christmas dance but I just thought that ending it there would keep you in some kind of suspense right? And I know it did. Or you wouldn't be reading this on now would you? hehe. Well, what do you all think this chapter is going to be about? I mean besides the obvious. Well just keep in mind the title. The truth comes out... about what? I wonder. Oh well you will just have to read to find out. But after you read please review. I love reviews. But no bad ones or else I'm just going to stop writing and give it up. And you don't want that do you? ::Stares at curiously::

D/C: Well I own Alyssa Brown, Ashley Smith, and Travis Smith. Oh and I own the plot. ::I'm going to put that in before I forget all about it. Every thing else belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

Hermione waited until the last person left the common room in search for there dates. She crept outside of her dorm looking around. She was unaware that someone else was still in the common room, or getting out of his dorm. She did hear any one so she went in search for her date.

Harry was late to met Cho and he knew it._ Shoot. I can't believe it took me that long just to get the snow out of my hair. I could of used a simple charm but no I had to do it the old fashion way. _He thought to himself. _Hey who is that? Hermione? No that can't be her. Yes it is her. Wow she looks really pretty. I wonder who her date is. Oh well stop worrying about her you should be running to get to Cho. _a little voice in the back of his head shouted. _Well, it couldn't hurt to follow her could it? No! I have to go and met Cho. I can find out who her date is later._

***

"Hey Cho I'm sorry I'm late. I just lost track of time and every one left me. They probably thought I was down here already."

"Harry, don't worry about it. I'm just glad your here right now." Cho said then giggled.

"Well, what do you say we go inside?"

"No silly. You have to stay out here and wait for umm... Herm-on-ninny. You both start off the dance remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot." 

"What would you do with out me?"

"I have no idea. Well you should go inside shouldn't you?"

"Alright, bye Harry." Cho said and gave Harry a quick peck on the check. 

"Bye..."Harry said.

Harry decided to take a seat because Hermione had not shown up yet. She probably is with her date. He said out loud.

"No Harry Potter, I am not with my date. I am or was looking for you. Your supposed to be inside!"

"No, your supposed to be out here with me. Waiting to go inside."

"Oh, well we must of gotten our signals crossed, but I think we are supposed to be out here."

"Hermi, could you turn around?"

"Huh? Harry what are you talking about?"

"Just wait. It was you I saw, go out of the common room. He said under his breath."

"Ok what is this about?"

"Oh nothing, I just a little lint. And I wanted to get it off of you. That's it."

"Alright."

"Hermi, I hear them calling us." Harry said offering his arm. "Shall we?"

"I think we shall." Hermione said taking Harry's hand.

__

Together they walked into the Great Hall arms linked. Every one was looking at them in a funny way. Harry could of sworn that he heard people ask each other if him and Hermi, we a couple now. On they went to the Dance floor. He let go of Hermione then took a step back. He bowed, then he offered his hand out to her. She took it. They danced there fist dance. 

"Wow our first dance. Who would of thought it would take us this long to dance together?" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"I don't know. I would of thought that we'd danced together by now wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I think so."

"So when do I get to met this date of yours."

"Soon. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"When you met him, don't freak out. He is a nice guy."

"Umm...Hermi, I don't know."

"Please..."

"Okay, for you."

"Hey I don't hear any music do you?" Hermione said.

"No I don't." Harry said as he looked around. 

Every one was staring at them.

"Wow looks like our little convocation lasted a little longer than expected don't you think?"

"Yes I think so."

"Well, go to your date there. I think she is getting a little impatient." Hermione said looking at Cho.

"I guess your right. Hey I promised you that I wouldn't freak out when I met your date. When am I going to met your date? 

"Here he is." Hermione said.

"Hermione? Do you realize who this is?"

"Yes I do. This is my date. Harry Potter met my date...

A/N: You Know I could be a mean author and end the chapter right here. ::Ducks from things flying toward my head:: But that's not me...Most of the time ::Ducks again:: ::Thinks:: Before I say any more I think I'll stay on the ground for my **own **safety.

D/C: I don't own any thing in this chapter. Alyssa, Ashley, and Travis aren't in here. Every thing belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.


	13. The Turth Comes Out *The Christmas Dance...

A new love

part 13: The truth comes out *The Christmas Dance Part 2*

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! Well wasn't the last chapter great! ::Ducks:: Oh well if that's how you feel maybe I won't continue this chapter! ::Ducks:: Fine! Fine! I will continue, if you will just stop throwing things at me. LoL. Well, what do all think will happen in this chapter? I mean besides the obvious. Oh well I guess you will just have to find out won't you. If you throw one more thing at me I won't write any more chapters. ::Ducks:: FINE! I won't continue... Got you! Oh course I'm going to continue it! What do you think I am? A mean author. *Beside the last chapter I mean* I am not a mean author. I just wanted to keep you all in Spence. Did it work? Of course it did. Or else you wouldn't of give in me so much review for me to continue, now would you. Plus your reading this chapter so I guess it must of work. So please read and review! Thanks! Oh yeah and please no more throwing things! ::Ducks one last time:: 

D/C: I only own Alyssa Brown, Ashley Smith, and Travis Smith. Even though they weren't in the last chapter. But the last chapter was just for Harry and Hermione. Well I own the plot and all the things you don't recognize. Which is a major duh to you all! Oh well and every thing you do recognize must belong to J.K. Rowling right? Duh! So on with the story!

I would like to dedicate this story to Draco's Girl aka Brandie. Some of the idea's in here were her's she just gave them to me. This is for her. And plus she's my betta reader. So of course this would never happen with out it. 

"...Harry Potter met my date..._Draco Malfoy."_

"But...But... Him? Of all people...I mean do you remember he is the guy who calls you Mudblood. He is the one who made your teeth grow abnormally in our fourth year... I can continue you know that..."

"Yes I do know. But he's nicer some how."

"NICER" Harry yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO MIX YOUR BLUE PILLS WITH YOUR RED ONES?"

Luckily the music was to loud for any one else to hear Harry scream.

"HARRY!"

"You know what Hermi, I have to go to Cho. Like you said before she's getting a little impatient." Harry said loud enough for only Hermione to hear. Then turned away, and walked to Cho.

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione screamed. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T GET MAD!"

Harry turned around and walked back to Hermione and Draco.

"No I promised I wouldn't freak out, that's a different story! I have to go now."

"But Harry, he is a nice guy."

"I don't care if he's a nice guy or not. He is not a nice _guy_. I'm not so sure if he is a guy or not! He has made my life a living hell these past 6 years, he has also made yours the same. But yet your here with him. I have to go now."

"Oh, so that's how its going to be. Just because I came here with Draco. You came here with Cho so I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You came here with the school whore."

"You know what I don't care what you think!" Harry said and walked quickly to Cho not looking back.

"JERK!!"

"Herm, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm not alright. What happened today? Why doesn't he like you. Why can't he see that your a nice guy?""

"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble between the two of you. But you can't let Potter's stubbornness get in the way of you having a great time tonight."

"You know what your right..."

***

_How could she do this? I mean Malfoy of all people. My best friend out on a date with him! How could she. She called Cho the school whore. She doesn't even know her. But she does have a point their. No!_

"Harry" Cho called. "Come on lets dance"

"Alright"

***

"Ash, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ron asked.

"What are you seeing because I'm seeing some thing I would never dream of."

"I'm seeing Herm, dancing with Malfoy."

"That's what I'm seeing to. But theirs Harry and Cho next to them. Harry's not even paying attention to her."

"HERMIONE'S DATE IS MALFOY?? AND HARRY DOESN'T CARE?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE? I need some punch."

"Me to."

***

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked as soon as he and Cho, got off the dance floor.

"Sure," Harry said. "Cho will you please excuse me?"

"Okay Harry, but be back soon!" Cho said.

"I will."

Once they got to afar enough distance Ron asked.

"Harry do you wouldn't happen to know who Herm's, date is? Now would you?"

"Ron, who is this Herm, you speak of? I have no idea what you are talking about. If I so happen don't know who this Herm is, why would I know who's her date."

"Oh no, don't you dare try this on me, I've been through this a million times. I'm the one who invented it! Don't try and act dumb with me. Hermione Granger, your best friend. Head Girl. The girl you danced with first tonight."

"Oh, her yes I do know who her slimy date is. The prat face we creamed today with a snowball. _Malfoy" _This time it was Harry's turn to spit out Malfoy's name like it was poison or some thing.

"Right! And you happen to know this because...?" 

"She introduced us right after out dance." 

"And you have no problem with this?"

"Oh yes I have a problem with this but I just chose to handle it my way. The way I don't need to talk to her. And in a few days or weeks she'll get over it."

"So your not talking to her that's it?" 

"BINGO"

"Harry tell me something..."

"Alright something."

"Very funny, let me finish. DoyoulikeHerm?"

"Huh?"

"Harry-Potter-do-you-like-Hermione-Granger?" Ron said in slow motion, just to tease Harry.

"What? No of course not. Ron how could you ask such a question?"

"I don't know I guess curiosity got the best of me. It happens to the best of us."

"Ron, NO, No, and No."

"Easy, Harry, if I didn't know any better I would say your trying to convince your self and not me."

"Ron I think you should get back to your date."

"That should go vise versa."

"Yeah your right"

"Hey where's Cho?" 

"I don't know. Probably in a broom closet waiting for you."

"Very funny Ron!"

"No, seriously go and look for your self. You maybe surprised. I might be surprised also."

"Fine"

***

"Cho? Justin?"

"Harry?"

"Cho, I need to talk to you right now."

"Alright"

***

"Cho, I think our relationship should be over."

"But...But..."

"Give it up Cho. I just saw you in a closet with Justin, snogging. You can't sweet talk your way out of this one. Plus I've had this conversation in my head a million times. But I never would of thought you would go out with me then two-time me with some one else. Good-bye Cho!" Harry said and walked away.

"Harry..."

No answer.

***

Draco and Hermione were still dancing. Dancing made Hermione's problems seem like a million miles away. It didn't matter to her. But when the music stopped all her problems came back to haunt her. Her biggest problem was staring at her.

"Hermi, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Are you sure. Because I think you will like what I have to say."

"Nope."

"Alright bye."

Hermione stood there for a second thinking.

"Herm, I think you shoule talk to him." Draco whispered into her ear.

"But after the way he acted I don't know."

"Just go and talk to him. I know you want to. I want you to talk to him."

"Alright"

"Harry, wait I think I want to talk to you."

"Okay. Lets go outside."

***

"Hermi, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to get all caught up into it. If you think Malfoy is a good guy then to you he is a good guy. But to me, he will always be the prat- face that makes my life a living hell."

"Harry, why do you care so much. I didn't care that you were going to the dance with Cho."

"I don't know. But you were right. Cho is a whore. I just caught Justin and her having snoggin session in the closet. I think that counts."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I broke up with her. She deserves every thing she gets."

"Harry..."

"No, I'm not done yet. I'm sorry about what happened. And well... I'minlovewithyouthatswhyIactedlikeajerk.

"What?"

"Hermi, I'm in love with you that's why I acted like a jerk to you."

"What no..." Hermione said moving slowly backwards. "If your "In love with me" then how come you told me you were going to the dace with Cho?"

"I never asked Cho to the dance until after you said that you had a date. I was going to ask you, but I chickened out and told you I was going with Cho. I thought I could of gotten the courage but I didn't."

"Harry... I'm in love with you to... I'm sorry I came to the dance with Draco but we got to talking and he's not a bad guy. (A/N: Don't you think this a little to good to be true? well hold on it gets better) I'm sure he isn't but he's a Malfoy. Cruel, and stone hearted. That doesn't mean a thing. Come on lets get back to the dance. I need to talk to Draco."

"Alright, but wait..."

"Hu..."

Harry swept Hermione into a passionate kiss. They just stood there kissing for about 10-15 minutes. Or better known to you as a great snogging session. (A/N: hehehe)

***

"Draco we need to talk."

"Alright. I know what your going to say... You and Potter made up, in more ways then one. And you wanted me to know, before any thing else happens between the two of us. Right?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh I don't know I know that's what Potter wanted to talk to you about. So I just guessed the rest"

"I'm sorry Draco."

"No its alright. I think I deserve it. For what I did to Ashley."

"What did you do to Ashley?"

"Oh nothing, just the usual. Being a pest. I think she took it as me making a move on her. But I wouldn't do that. Besides... oh never mind"

"What?"

"You promise not to tell."

"Yes."

"Well, me and Ginny have been secretly dating for the past year."

"Really? That's great. Look there she is. Ginny...come here."

"Okay I'm comming. What is it?"

"He told me about you two."

"He did? And your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because...Oh I don't know. I just supposed that you all would be mad if you ever found out that I was going out with Draco."

"No, I'm not mad. I don't know about your brother's but I'm not mad."

"Oh I'm so happy." Ginny said, as she jumped and hugged Hermione. "Oh Draco," Ginny said turning to him, "I would hug you but my brother is right there, and you don't want another face rearranging now do you?" She said playfully. 

"Of course not." He said playfully back.

"Ginny, you know one of these day's you'll have to tell Ron." Hermione asked.

"Yes.. but.."

"Tell Ron what?" Ron asked referring to him self as a third person.

"Ron, would you not refer to yourself as a third person, because I don't see another Ron in the room, do you?" Hermione said.

"Alright, I will stop referring to myself as another person, but only if you tell me what you and Ginny were talking about."

"It's not up to me, if I tell you or not. It's up to Ginny. Now if you will excuse me Harry's waiting for me."

"Alright see you la.. WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY'S WAITING FOR YOU? WHAT AM I MISSING? I THOUGHT MALFOY WAS YOUR DATE? YOU GUYS AREN'T ARE YOU?"

"Easy Ronny, Malfoy is, or was my date. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Or the next day." Hermione said, as she strolled to Harry's side disappearing into the night.

"You know there going to have a long snogging session." Ron said to Ginny.

"Yeah sounds like fun." Ginny said to Ron, but meant it to Draco as a hint.

"Okay so what are you keeping from me."

"Ron I think you should sit down."

"Alright"

"Well, its about Draco and I."

"Wait did I just hear you call Malfoy Draco? I mean I know I'm drunk and all but I could of sworn."

"Your drunk?"

"No of course not I was only trying to find an explanation."

"Well, what about you and prat-face?" Ron said shifting his direction to Draco.

A/N: Ok so wasn't that a great dance? Well I thought so. So all of you who thought Draco was Hermione's date you were so right! hehe! Well this is not the end. I can tell you that! But if you want the next chapter or story, you will have to ask nicely and stop throwing things at me. ::Runs for cover:: So tell me what you think ::points to little box called reviewer:: go there and put your thoughts in. or you can e-mail me at whiterose808@hotmail.com. See you!

D/C: : I only own Alyssa Brown, Ashley Smith, and Travis Smith. Even though only Ashley was in this chapter. Travis and Alyssa were snogging in a broom closet the whole time. hehe.

~whiterose~


	14. How could you do this? And with Him?

****

A new love

Part 14: How could you do this? And with _him_?

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey every one! Well didn't you all like the last chapter? Well I did. Even though you all wanted it. I wrote it, but I didn't get any reviews for it. Well I got 2 at the most. But I got more people that said they wanted to know what happened. "_Who is Hermione going to the dance with?" _And I quote. Well I guess you all should like this chapter. The title gives it away a little. I think. Well you all know what this chapter has to deal with... Well you should know. If you don't I suggest YOU GO BACK TO CHAPTER 13 AND READ OVER, UNTIL YOU GET IT! Well that is all I have to say for now. Oh yeah and I didn't get any thing thrown at me. ::Stares at everyone warningly::

D/C: Ok so in this chapter I can fully tell you that no one I own will be in here. We won't be seeing them for quite a while. 

"Well, what about you and prat-face?" Ron said shifting his direction to Draco.

"Ron please can we talk once without all the stupid name calling?" Ginny said.

"Yeah sure Gin. A civilized conversation with Malfoy. Pinch me I think I'm dreaming." Ron said laughing.

"Oh shut up Weasley, listen to what your sister has to say! I think it will be interesting. Don't you think so?"

"Fine I will listen. I just don't know where you fit into all of this."

"Thank you very much. So can I, we have a civil conversation without the two of you killing each other with the name calling?" Ginny asked hopefully. 

"I'll do it if _he" _Ron said narrowing his eyes to Draco "does it."

"Hey, it's alright with me!"

"Alright no name calling." Ginny said. 

"So what is this about Gin?"

"Well Ron this isn't easy to tell you this, but what me and Hermione were talking about earlier was well-"

"Ginny, just say whatever you have to say."

"MeandDracoaresecrectlydatingandIdidn'twanttotellyoubecauseyouwouldgetmadatmeandIdidn'twantthattohappen." Ginny said. "I'm sorry Ron."

"Ginny, I didn't catch any part of what you just said. I only caught the "I'm sorry Ron."

"Ron sit. I don't want you to faint when I tell you the news."

"Alright."

"Ron, me an Draco, I mean Draco and I are secretly dating. And I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would get mad at me, I didn't want that to happen." Ginny sobbed out.

"YOU WHAT? WITH MALFOY? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" Ron shouted.

"Ron please calm do-"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MY LITTLE SISTER IS GING OUT WITH A MALFOY! THE SAME ONE WHO MADE A MOVE ON HER, A YEAR AGO!!"

"Ron please-"

"Please nothing. Ginny do you remember last year?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you remember how hurt you were? How you felt used? You cried yourself to sleep. I should know you fell asleep crying in my arms. I don't want you hurt like that again, and by the same dam person!"

Draco looked shocked. 

"Gin, is this true?" He asked/

"Yes it is, I'm sorry Draco I wish I could tell yo uthat I didn't do those things, but I would be lying to you and to myself, I can't do that."

"It's alright."

"Please tell me I'm dreaming? Malfoy, actually caring for someone besides himself. My little sister for that. I never thought I'd see the day." Ron said pretending to be shocked.

"Ron, shut up. I HATE YOU. LEAVE US ALONE!" Ginny snapped.

"Fine if you chose _him _over me, your own flesh and blood fine. I have to talk to Ashley any ways. If you say you hate me fine. I don't want to talk to you any more!" Ron said and stormed off.

"Ginny," Draco said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I hurt you. I'm also sorry, I caused a problem between you and your brother."

"Draco, it's alright. Ron just can't understand. And you hurting me, it was nothing, it happened before, I knew you liked me and after Ron gave you a new look." Ginny said joking.

"But still all of that. You cried yourself to sleep because of me. I don't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know. Ron is just so-"

"So?" Draco asked innocently.

"I know what you want me to say something, but I won't. A full conversation with out the stupid name calling. Even if he deserves it I won't stoop to that level!"

"Of course you won't. I wouldn't want you to. I like the level your on now." Draco said sitting down.

"Thank you, I like the level your on too." Ginny said sitting down in his lap.

"Of course why wouldn't you?" He said laughing.

"Hey, where's my kiss? I mean your supposed to kiss me to make all my worries go away. Plus it doesn't help that were in this position."

"Your right, but I have no idea where your kiss is at. But I think this should make all your worries go away." Draco said kissing her.

"Yup it covered it." Ginny said light headed.

"So what do you say I walk you back your room?"

"Aww...The party just begun" Ginny said playfully.

"Alright then, if you want to stay we will stay."

"No it's alright, I think we should get going."

"Let's get going then" Draco said grabbing a hold of Ginny's hand.

A/N: And this is the end of the chapter. NOT the story! What do you think I am? Well please review. The last chapter I didn't get that much. :(.

D/C: Ok so in this chapter I can fully tell you that no one I own will be in here. We won't be seeing them for quite a while. Well maybe in the next chapter. It's going to be interesting. :)


	15. Between the Problems

****

A new love

Part 15: Between Problems

~whiterose~

A/N: Hey everyone! Well the title and the story doesn't match but I didn't know what to make of it. I mean after all its a fight. Oh well... So I hope you all liked the last chapter I just finished typing it today. I finished writing it on paper yesterday. Because my stupid sister kick me off the computer. So I decided to use my *spare* time carefully. I wrote the story out on paper. It got pretty good. Now it's a habit. I don't know. But I have no idea where to go from here. Well I have some idea but I want to hear you guy(s) ones. You can either e-mail them to me, at whiterose808@hotmai.com or you could review them to me. Which ever one you prefer. Which brings me to another thing. Reviewing you do that. I haven't gotten any lately and its been bugging me. Review's are my favorite part. :)! 

D/C: I own only Ashley in here. Ashley and the plot that is it. Nothing else. Travis, and Alyssa are not in the chapter. We won't be seeing them for a while. 

Ron stormed off to the common room after have a very unusual fight with his sister, Ginny.

"I can't believe she would chose him over me. I mean were family. Blood is thicker than water." Ron though a little too loud.

"Ron?" Ashley asked.

"Huh? What?"

"Hey Ron, I was looking for you. I thought you would be in the common room. But here you are."

"Hey Ash, Well yeah I'm right here. I just had a stupid fight with Ginny. Seems she and Malfoy are a "Couple" now."

"Ginny and Malfoy fancying each other? Never knew Malfoy had a hear." Ashley said laughing.

"Well I didn't know that either until she told me she hated me and to leave them alone."

"Ron, I'm sorry. I mean Ginny shouldn't of done that. But you shouldn't of busted out like that. Maybe if you didn't-"

"Oh so your taking her side are you?"

"Ron, No I'm not taking Ginny's side. I'm not taking your side either. I'm just saying that you both shouldn't of done what you did!"

"Oh well. I didn't know. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I've had a rough night."

"Well your forgiven. Whar do you say we go back to the common room?"

"Sure, lets go."

***

"Ash, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hey like I said before your forgiven."

"Oh I just remember I've got some good news about our favorite people."

"What is it?"

"They got together."

"WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HAR AND HERM GOT TOGETHER?"

"Yup. I think it happened some time during the dance and Harry finding out that Malfoy was Herm's date."

"Oh. You know when this gets out, the lover birds will be the talk of the school, again."

"Yup. What do you say we stay up and wait up for them? We could call it giving them a head's up of what's going to happen in the morning."

"Ron I think your brilliant!"

***

"Draco, here's the tower. You know your not supposed to come up."

"Yeah but-"

"No, but nothing. Ron might be up their and I don't want him madder then he is. Plus your a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. We don't go into each others common room."

"Ginny..."

"Bye Draco. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Gin." Draco said giving her a good night kiss.

***

"...Harry..." Hermione said.

"Hmm...?"

"Harry get off of me."

"What is it? I was enjoying that." Harry said playfully.

"Very funny, lover boy, get up, I think we should get back to the Common room."

"But-"

"Oh be quite. Let's go. Your Head boy for a reason." Hermione said dragging him off to the common room. 

"Yeah so what's the reason for that?"

"To be a good example to the younger kids. A role model..."

"Hermi, enough you win."

"Of course-"

"Of course what?"

"Shush, I see some thing. It's Ginny, and Draco."

"WHAT??"

"Harry be quite!"

"Ron is going to freak out when he hears about this. Malfoy is going to die." 

"I think Ron knows about this, come on" Hermone said.

"Hermi, I don't think we shou-"

"Ahem"

"Huh? What?" Ginny said. "Oh hi Herm, Harry, What are you two doing out here?"

"Well we were just watching you and Draco have a nice snogging session."

"Oh that" Ginny said blushing deep red.

"Night Draco." Hermione said.

"Hey I can take a hint. Night every one out there." Draco said heading towards the Slytherin common room. 

"GINNY!!" Harry screamed once Draco was gone. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE SNOGGING WITH MALFOY?? RON IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"No! Ron isn't going to kill me. He knows about me and Draco. We got into a fight earlier about it. Now if you will excuse me I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Gin, we will talk about this later, won't we?" Hermione said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah sure Herm. In the morning.

Ginny walked through the portrait hole. She was shocked at what she saw...

A/N: That looks about right. I think I should keep you all in spense. Well review your ideas to me. I'll continue chapter 16 later...

D/C: At the top!

~whiterose~ 


End file.
